1. Technical Field
The present teaching relates to methods, systems and programming for Internet Service. More particularly, the present teaching relates to methods, systems, and programming for identifying and delivering content.
2. Discussion of Technical Background
With the quickly-growing adoption of smart phones and mobile tablet computers among consumers of the Internet, more and more consumers are accessing content on such mobile devices. Generally speaking, mobile devices, when compared to, for example, a desktop computer, tend to be more limited in certain aspects such as bandwidth and display size. Consequently, certain content, such as a web page intended to be viewed on a desktop computer, is not easily viewable or navigable on a mobile platform. To address this problem, many content providers have developed, for example, “mobile-specific” web sites which present the requested content in a way that is smaller in size and more easily readable and navigable by a user. The user seeking this content still uses the same URL but the site detects the platform and redirects to a platform-specific page. More recently, as more and more users are accessing content on mobile platforms, there are more and more content providers that are choosing to develop and maintain “mobile-specific” sites exclusively. However, when such mobile-specific content pages are viewed on a platform such as a desktop computer, the minimalist design for a mobile device does not provide a user with an experience that has come to be expected when accessing a content page on, for example, a desktop computer. In addition, with the larger browser display sizes that are typically associated with other devices such as desktop computers, there is an opportunity to include additional content that a user might find helpful when viewing the requested content page.
Hence, existing solutions to displaying mobile-specific content pages, do not address the issue of providing the same content to a user of a desktop computer in a way that is generally expected by users when accessing content pages. Therefore, there is a need to develop techniques to enrich mobile-specific content pages for display on a larger platform in order to provide the user with additional content and an experience that is superior to that which is available on a mobile-specific page.